A Surprise
by Klutzy Stone Heart
Summary: Bella is in Volterra. She makes some surprising bonds. BTW femslash, so if you don't like then don't read, that simple. Summary inside. Tell me if you want me to continue. Thanks. *ON HOLD FOR NOW*
1. Prologue

Ok this is a new story and a femslash also. I got the idea from kristynita22 so shout out to her.

Summary: Bella's parents are dead. She is emancipated legally and wants to travel the world. Her parents left her with a lot of money so she is well off. Bella is in Volterra with her best friend Angela. She already knows of the existence of vampires. She wants to tour the castle in Volterra. So when she gets to the throne room everyone besides Bella is eaten by the Volturi. Angela stayed at their apartment and isn't dead.

*Cullen's may or may not be in the story. Tell me if you want them in.

*Tell me if you want me to continue.


	2. Meeting

A/N Jane is 17 in this story. A 13 year old mate would be really weird. And creepy.

Chapter 1

I was in Volterra,Italy and I was excited to tour the castle of Volterra. I have always wanted to travel the world and see a lot of historical sites. Yup, that's me, a history nerd. Anyways, the tour was about to start and I couldn't be more excited. I was kinda sad though, that Angela couldn't come with me. She was sick and just plain didn't want to come, so I was stuck coming here alone.

Anyways, the tour was starting and as I looked towards the tour guide I froze. "Vampires" I whispered. As I said that, all the people that I quickly identified as vampires turned my way. "Shit" I mumbled. Inside I was berating myself for saying that out loud. I just wanted to complete this tour. All the vampires unfroze and continued on as normal. The tour ended up being really interesting actually. Once we got to the throne room though, it all went to hell. Vampires came out of nowhere are started to feed on everyone. Me being me, I just stood there. Once everyone but me was dead, I said "So why am I not dead?"

"We want to know how you know of our kind" A voice said behind me. I turn around and see a vampire with dark hair and ruby red eyes. I felt safe for some reason that actually unnerved me.

Anyways, me being me said "Why would you care. Just kill me already" As I say that the woman in front of me growled and her eyes turned black. A quick survey of the room showed a girl with blonde hair and two woman with black and blonde hair having the same reaction. I was honestly surprised with their reactions.

"Why don't we talk privately" the woman in front of me says.

"So you can eat me privately? No way" I say with attitude.

"For God's sake, we aren't going to eat you!" the girl with the blonde hair yells.

"Well then what do you want with me? Either kill me and get it over with or fucking tell me!" I yell. "I don't even know your guys names. I know y'all are vampires, but you don't have to act uncivilized"

The person in front of me smirks and introduces herself as Sulpicia. The blonde girl was introduced as Jane and the black haired woman was Didyme, and the fair headed woman was Athenodora.

"Well, thanks for the introductions. I am Isabella Swan" I say with a charming smile. "Now why do y'all want to talk to me?"

"Uh, can we talk about this somewhere more private?" Athenodora asks.

"Lead the way all mighty Vampire lady" I say. She just smirks and start to go out of the throne room. I follow and see that Jane, Sulpicia and Didyme follow me. We walk for a while until we get to a certain door in a long corridor. We go in and I see a very old wooden desk with papers spread about all over it. Then I see a sitting area in the corner and go and sit in one of the chairs.

"So, start talking people what do y'all want with me?"

Didyme sucks in an obviously unneeded breath and asks, "What do you know of vampire bonds?"

Sorry for it being so short. I did this on a time crunch. If you like it review, if you have suggestions tell them to me. They are always appreciated.

-Klutzy Stone Heart


	3. Bonds

Chapter 2

 _Didyme sucked in an obviously unneeded breath and asks, "What do you know of vampire bonds?"_

"Nothing really. I just know of your existence and what y'all eat and what myths are and are not true" I say, nonchalantly. They all look at each other and it is obvious that they are talking at a pitch I couldn't hear. Whenever vampires do that I could hear a really high pitched annoying sound. "Would y'all quit that?" I ask.

"Quit what dear?" Athenodora asks.

"One, I am not your _dear_ and quit talking at a pitch that I cannot hear. It is annoying." I huff out.

"How do you know we are doing that?" Sulpicia asks.

"I can hear the noise obviously"

"No human should be able to hear what we are saying. Or even notice" Jane says.

"Whatever y'all. Just tell me why I am here" I say, exasperated.

"Um, in the vampire world there is such thing as bonds. For example me, Athenodora and Didyme have a three-way mate bond" Sulpicia explains.

"I need to know this why?" I ask.

"Um, because you have a mate bond with Jane" Didyme says.

"I what?"

"You are my mate" Jane says.

"Huh. Damn! I got lucky" I say under my breath. "Then why are you three people here then?" I ask in a normal voice.

"There is another bond. It is called a familiar or family bond" Athenodora says.

"So I am guessing I have one of those with y'all three?" I ask.

"Yes all three of us have formed a mother-daughter bond to you" Sulpicia says.

So that's why I feel so comfortable around these vamps. I have always wanted another mother. I don't really remember Renee. She died before my mind had the capacity to remember really well. The only thing I really remember is the feeling of warmth and safety she provided. Kind of like the feeling the three Queens make me feel. The feeling I had with them though was magnified like times 10. As I thought of this I probably was staring into space like an idiot.

"Hey are you ok?" Jane says, concerned. That snapped me out of my thoughts real quick.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just thinking" I replied. As I say this I could see all four vampires trying to hide their laughter.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" Jane asked.

"You're not my friend. You don't get to know" I replied immediately, not thinking of the consequences. "Speaking of friends, I need to get back to mine. So if you could, will you show me the way out?"

"Sure, but you have to promise to come back."

"Fine, I'll be back in 2 days' time"

"That's reasonable. Ok we agree" Jane said, still looking kind of hurt though. I tried my best to not feel bad for hurting her.

"OK then, see ya" I say and try to find my way out of the maze of a castle. I ended up back at the throne room based on what I could remember. From there I just followed where the tour came from. As I walked out, I checked my phone. It had 3 missed calls from Angela. Probably wondering where I am. I hurriedly call her.

 _Phone Call_

 _Angela-_ **Bold**

 _Bella-_ Underlined

 **Where have you been?! It's been hours!**

I know. I am sorry, the tour was just so interesting. I just HAD to ask a lot of questions. I think he your guide hates me now with all the questions I asked

 **I can see that, but next time just call to tell me please**

Ok, I'm sorry for worrying you

 **It's ok, just never do it again**

Got it boss. Be back in 15 minutes.

After that I ended up just walking back to our apartment

Hey y'all. Sorry for the short updates. I just don't seem to have the inspiration for this story. I don't even know where this is going to go. If someone would like this story to continue, PM me and I will tell you all I have come up with. Sorry guys.

-Klutzy Stone Heart.


	4. Angela

Chapter 3

Once I walked into the apartment, I felt arms wrap around me.

"Angela! You can let go" I laughed.

"I know, I just missed you. You were gone so long. You were gone for the whole day! We missed the tour of the "Haunted" caverns!"

"We did!" I yell. I really wanted to go see those, and those tickets were _expensive_.

"Yeah, we did. Anyways, why were you gone for so long?" I blush at that thinking of Jane.

"Ohh, your blushing, who did you meet?"

"No one" I huff, defensively.

"Ohh, you did meet someone" Angela squeals.

"Maybe" I blush. "But it's not like I'll ever see he- that person again" I said, cutting myself off when I was about to say her. However, Angela notices.

"Was it a girl Bells?" she questions.

"Yes" I sigh.

"Oh my Gods! I was right!"

"You butt" I mumble.

"What can I not be happy for my best friend that she has found a _lover_ " I blush red at that and say

"She's not my _lover_ as you say. I just met her and said we would met another day"

"Ohh, when are you guys meeting?"

"I'm meeting her in 2 days at the castle I toured today" I say.

"I'm coming with you. I need to give this new _lover_ of yours a talk" Angela says, gleefully.

"I've never had a lover before. Don't insinuate anything else"

"I'm sorry, I know how sensitive you are to things like that, especially after the accident" Oh well, it's getting late. Why don't we go to bed?" Angela asks.

"Ok, but can I sleep with you? I saw some stuff in that castle that brought some bad memories" I ask, mumbling slightly.

"Sure Bells" Angela says and goes to get ready for bed. I follow her example and go and put my pajamas on. I brush my teeth and put my hair in a messy bun. I then go to Angela's room to see that she has started a movie and was waiting on me.

"Hey, what are we watching?" I ask.

"Hacksaw Ridge" She replies. I frown at that.

"Are you really sure a war movie is a good idea? I really don't think I can handle it right now" I say.

"Oh yeah, I am so sorry. Let's turn on a friendlier movie" she says, apologetically.

"Yeah!" I exclaim. "Put in Harry Potter!"

"Ok, ok eager one" I just pout and point towards the TV. Angela laughs and goes to put in the movie. We watch the first 3 movies and half of the fourth before I'm out like a light. The next morning is still on the bed, with Angela curled around me and me in a ball. I poke her lightly to try and wake her up.

"Hey, Angela. Wakey wakey" She just groans and turns around. I laugh and get up to get some breakfast, but Angela pulls me down and cuddles up to me. I just give in and cuddle back. After a couple minutes I'm back asleep.

 **Yeah, I might still update a bit. I just kinda, ya know, forgot about this. Oh well, her it is! I'll update next week. Maybe. Probably not if I'm being honest. Oh well.**

 **-Klutzy Stone Heart**


End file.
